Screwed
by Mashid
Summary: Sungyeol done something. Something UNFORGIVABLE.


"SUNGYEOL!"

Sungyeol shot up from the bed and froze. Crap. He found it. He looked left and right for a place to hide before Sungjong found him. In the closet? No... Top bunk? No... Under the bed? Hmm... He dove under the bed and stayed really still. "He'll never find me here," he thought, "Hehehe."

Right then the door busted open. "SUNGYEOL WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I FIND YOU YOU'RE DEAD!?"

Shit. He's really angry. "I didn't mean to mess it up," Sungyeol thought, "I was actually trying to do something nice for him! Then I screwed up... But it's the thought that counts, right?"

He heard footsteps running towards the room and saw a pair of feet at the door. "Sungjong, what your problem now?" It was Hoya.

"LOOK AT WHAT HE DID!"

By now a small crowd had gathered at the doorway. He counted five pairs of feet, and assumed Dongwoo and Myungsoo were still sleeping. They're like rocks in the morning.

"What's with all the noise?" said a sleepy voice. This time it was Sunggyu's, and he was pissed. He was just sleeping peacefully in his nice warm bed and he's woken up to this mess. "Not today," Sunggyu thought, "Not today."

"HYUNG LOOK WHAT SUNGYEOL DID!" yelled an angry Sungjong.

"I don't get it. What's wrong with it?" Woohyun chipped it. He was enjoying his sleep too, but if there was a problem in Infinite then that was a priority. Then he could go back to dreaming about girl groups. "I'll be back for you Hyuna," he thought to him self dreamily.

"IT'S PINK HYUNG! PINK!" Sungjong was fuming now. Nobody understood why he was so upset. It's was his favorite thing in the whole entire world. There was nothing more important, except his family and Infinite of course, and Sungyeol ruined it! "He must pay," he thought. "And pay he will."

"YA! Stop all the yelling!" It was Sunggyu again. This time a little more alert. "Just tell us what's the problem!"

"I JUST TOLD YOU HYUNG!"

"AND I JUST TOLD YOU TO STOP YELLING!"

Hoya was angry now. Is this seriously what he paused he playlist for? He was in the middle dancing and rushed in here as soon as he heard Sungjong slam the door open. Now everybody is just screaming and he's not even sure why! "EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP! OKAY?!" It was silent again. Even Sungjong was listening to him. "Good," he thought to him self smuggly. Except then he realized that he didn't actually have a plan.

Apparently, Woohyun sensed Hoya's struggle and quickly picked up where he left off. "Now Sungjong. Explain what happened. CALMLY."

Sungjong calmed down a bit and began his story. "So I went to go shower this morning like I do every morning when I wake up. Then I realized that a majority of my clothes were dirty. Well not really a majority, but a lot of my clothes were dirty. Probably like 40%. And I didn't want to borrow anything from the hyungs because no offeence, but you guys have a horrible sense of style. Well except Woohyun-hyung. He has some really nice-"

"GET TO THE POINT SUNGJONG!" screamed Sunggyu.

Sungjong glared at him. "THEN DON'T INTERUPT ME!"

"JUST CONTINUED THE STORY!" Woohyun barked. Hoya sighed. Gosh, this was so pointless. "Why am I even here still?" he thought. And with that thought, left the room right then. Which made Sungjong even angrier. "HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE!" he thought, "HE'LL PAY TOO!"

At that moment Dongwoo entered the room, still visiblily sleepy. "Morning," he mumbled, "What's going on?"

"Good!" chirped Sungjong, "I know Dongwoo hyung will actually CARE ABOUT MY PROBLEMS!"

"Yeah. Okay Maknae," Dongwoo mumbled some more, "What's the matter?"

"Look at this hyung!" He shoved the object in his face. "What's this..." He rubbed his eyes to recognize the object. And when he did, his mouth flew open and his eyes wided. "IT'S PINK!" he exclaimed. "Who did this?"

"IT WAS SUNGYEOL!"

"Wow... He's so screwed." Dongwoo knew exactly what this was and what it meant to Sungjong. It was his most prized possesion and had tons of sentimental value. And now it was pink... He wasn't too sure how Sungyeol was gonna get out of this one.

"I don't get it. Why is that so important? And I thought you liked pink." asked Woohyun. Sungjong rolled his eyes. Woohyun was just so clueless about everything at this point, but at least he was trying to understand. Sunggyu had stuck out when Dongwoo came in and was in the living room with Hoya now. So Woohyun's allowed to live another day... For now. Sunggyu-hyung is dead meat though.

Dongwoo saw Sungjong roll his eyes and decided to answer for him. "It's something really important to him, Namu. He got it at our very first fansign and he's had it ever since. When we sad he talks to it, when he's angry he punches it, and when he's scared or nervous he hugs it and it makes him feel better."

"Yeah," he added with a smile, "It reminds me of our trainee days and all the hard work we put into everything. It makes me feel like I can do absolutely anything."

"Whoa. I didn't know that. I just thought you were being immature as usual." Woohun laughed. Sungjong just glared at him. "You see! This is why I only tell Dongwoo stuff like this! I open up and try to be sentimental and this is what I get!"

"I'm just kidding Maknae. You know you can alway come to me if you wanna talk too, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Where is Sungyeol anyway?" Dongwoo chimmed.

"I don't know! He's hiding from me!"

"Did you look under the bed?" Dongwoo, Woohyun and Sungjong turned around to see Myungsoo standing behind them rubbing his eye with one hand while the other stay in his pocket.

"I BET HE IS UNDER THE BED!"

"CRAP!" Sungyeol thought. That dang Myungsoo! Always noticing the little things. Honestly it's annoying. "Someone remind me again why he's my bestfriend," he sighed. Then he crawled from under the bed before they could come drag him from under there.

"Okay before you destroy me let me explain. I was doing some laundry yesterday when I saw it sitting on the table. So I thought, 'Oh why don't I wash this for him?' Except I put it in with the colors since that's what I was washing and then that happened. I knew you were gonna be man so I hid it behind the washing machine. Long story short, it was all just a big mistake and it'll never happen again."

Sungjong was silently digesting the story and there was a long silence, except for Hoya and Sunggyu's laughter and the noises coming from the TV in the other room.

Finally Sungjong replied, but it wasn't at all what Sungyeol was hoping. In a sinister voice he said, "You made my special bunny pink... Prepare to die Sungyeol. I will be the end of you," and then he left the room.

"I guess this is done," said Woohyun, cheekily, "I'd hate to be you right now." Then he left too.

Sungyeol gulped nervously. "Dongwoo. I'm screwed."

"You sure are Sungyeol." He patted him on the back, "You sure are."


End file.
